Everybody Hurts
by EvilPinkPineapple
Summary: Basically, this is to show you how, just like the song says, everyone has problems - and you are not alone! I did a section on each of the cast, and I have put the song lyrics from everybody hurts in to show you how they fit in.


Everybody Hurts  
  
Harry sat back at his desk and looked worriedly at the clock. He was so stressed, so nervous and tense. If Beth were here, she'd give him one of those nice back rubs she used to do. If Beth were here... he wouldn't have so many problems. He would be on speaking terms with his daughter and he wouldn't be a widower. He wouldn't have self-prescribed and become dependant on anti-depressants. He wouldn't have had Simon blackmailing him because of it. Simon probably wouldn't have gone out with Tally. He wouldn't have tried to kiss Lara, and Tally wouldn't have tried to ruin Simon and Lara's relationship. He wouldn't have behaved so badly in the caves, which resulted in someone dying. If Beth were here... something else would probably had gone wrong. But Harry was pretty certain his life wouldn't be the mess it was now. Lara had been a great friend to Harry, they helped each other out. But he took advantage of her and tried to kiss her. Why did he go out with Celine? His wife was lying dead on the road, while he was out to dinner with another woman! He had never cheated on Beth before; it was typical that the one and only time he did, was the time she died.  
  
When the day is long and the night, the night is yours alone,  
  
Abs sat in his office, formerly known as a cupboard and looked at the clock. Only a few more hours to go. He didn't know why he was counting the time down so hurriedly; he loved the time he was at work. At least he used to. Things started off so well. There were complications, such as the staff not believing who he was at first and having to spend all of the first day convincing them of his identity. But that wasn't too bad, it all worked out. But lately things had gone worse. He had been publicly criticised because he suggested a kid tried some new medication. He hadn't said 'Take him off his medication.' He had only said 'You could try looking for an alternative medication.' Why did he bother, if people weren't going to listen? Then he was beaten up by an angry relative. He didn't feel angry the relative either, only at himself. Why did he do everything wrong? He even lost his confidence after. After a small punch-up, he became afraid of everything! People like Nikki, who go through a stabbing, or Lara who was nearly raped and then held in Prison, didn't bottle out. They just came through it. Why were they so strong?  
  
When you're sure you've had enough of this life, well hang on.  
  
Bex sat at the desk, filing her nails. She felt so under-rated in this place. Surrounded by doctors and nurses, who were intelligent and overpowering, she felt almost intimidated. She certainly felt stupid. Who in this place knew that she left school with 10 GCSEs? Of course they probably all left with 15 of something. Bex was confident, and assertive, but she still felt inferior to the people around her. She was at the bottom end of the food chain. She even got bossed around by Tally!  
  
Don't let yourself go, everybody cries and everybody hurts sometimes.  
  
Finn sat in the van, waiting for Comfort to come back from the meals on wheels. He smiled, in spite of himself. He loved Comfort, and working with her was so hard. They had decided not to announce their wedding plans right now, because it seemed the wrong time when Nikki had just had that terrible accident. It just seemed so unfair. The best ever time of his life - was cut short by one of his best friends falling 30ft. Comfort deserved the best - she deserved to celebrate her engagement like a normal person.  
  
Sometimes everything is wrong. Now it's time to sing along  
  
Jim rushed down the corridor. Everything was rush, rush, rush. Well that was efficiency for you. Especially with incompetent nurses. Why couldn't they see he was making these changes for the good of the whole department! He was the one thinking clearly, they were all too busy thinking of themselves and the A & E Department. If they could only see what the wards are always like. A & E is like a holiday compared to the wards normally. It is such a nice thing to have peaceful wards. If we can just get everyone round to my way of thinking, we can solve this whole mess. Its unfortunate people have to wait so long, but it isn't down to me and my rules. It's down to the staff that are so set in their ways because they're following Charlie who's been here for so long he refuses to change. At least I have support from management. They'll soon see. It's my way or the highway. I just feel so alone though. No one to share my problems with, or someone to come home to after a long day's work.  
  
When your day is night alone, (hold on, hold on)  
  
Tally stretched out on the sun bed. She was tanned, and for once, not going red. It was beautiful day and she was by the sea. What more could she want? How about a nice relaxing home and job to come back to after this holiday? Because that's what this was, a holiday. She would have to go back eventually. Back to that horrible place where her mum was brought. That horrible place where Lara and Simon work. She knew now that it wasn't their fault that her and Simon weren't together, it just wasn't meant to be, but it still hurt seeing them together. She hated her life, and dreaded the thought of going back there. Just imagining the place made her remember why she tried to kill herself. She just hoped she wouldn't have to go back there in the near future. She couldn't. She couldn't.  
  
If you feel like letting go, (hold on) When you think you've had too much of this life, well hang on.  
  
Josh stared at the mound of paperwork. He groaned. He much preferred his old job, when he was just a good old paramedic, one of the group. Now he was isolated, both at home and work. As a paramedic he could joke with the others and he could go home to Colette, and his child. Now he was joked about, and he was alone. The money wasn't much better, and it's not like he needed more money, with only him to spend it on. He had been doing his job for so long he felt like everything was routine, it lost its excitement. That's why he accepted the new job. But that was worse. He hated his life.  
  
Everybody hurts. Take comfort in your friends.  
  
Roxy stitched up someone's cut, whilst absent-mindedly thinking about Nicole. She missed her. She hadn't planned on having a child, but she didn't regret her. She felt so guilty about that time when she left her overnight in a shop toilet. It was just that she couldn't cope; it was hard on your own. If the father had stuck by her, like he said he would, she would have found it so much easier. Her mother promised to help too, but soon got fed up of the crying. Adam and Julie broke their promise too. They promised to love and look after William, and although they did in the end, they did abandon him at the first sign of trouble. It was hard enough coping with one child single-handedly, but two? Then they had cruelly let her get attached to her son, before saying they wanted him again. Of course she had to let him go, he would have a much better life with them, but it was so hard.  
  
Everybody hurts. Don't throw your hand. Oh, no. Don't throw your hand.  
  
Nikki lay motionless in her bed. She had woken up, and could already remember the horrific incident in her head. It wouldn't go away, it just kept playing back, over and over. The robbery, the kidnapping, the falling off the building. Why did it happen to her? She felt like her life was just made up of lots of little bits of happiness followed by terrible bad bits. She went out with Jack, he dumped her, she got stabbed, he proposed. She went to marry Jack, she got kidnapped, and he was killed. She met Jim, he proposed, they tried to get married, she met Andy. Finally, she got her life back on track and this happens. Why did she try for happiness at all?  
  
If you feel like you're alone, no, no, no, you are not alone  
  
Simon woke up, and looked around. No sign of Lara. He felt so guilty and so ashamed. He loved Lara, far more than he had ever loved any other woman. This was a gradual love they had built up over time. It was lot more powerful, and lot harder to destroy. They needed strong love, with all they had been though, and were currently going through. It was hard to believe they had started off hating each other. Well, Lara hated him. Why did he take the sleeping tablets, and the speed? His life was good, he had Lara. Well, his life was currently good, but little things, not even little, but things kept happening to remind him that life did not like him. His girlfriend Jane becoming paralysed on one side, and her breaking up with him. The incident in the caves, the mistake with Tally, the pain after the caves. The drugs helped him get over it. Why couldn't he be strong like Lara?  
  
If you're on your own in this life, the days and nights are long,  
  
Comfort paid for the food and headed back to Finn. Yucky, disgusting good- for-nothing food, that's what paramedics ate. She was quite depressed right now. It was hard coping without the drink. Finn had been her rock, after that first bad stage when things got so bad he actually hit her. But now, Finn proposed, it was probably the best time in her life. She wanted to scream and shout! Tell the world. But she couldn't, because one of her best friends was lying in hospital with severe injuries. She felt guilty about that, and the fact that she was lying to people. She pretended to be a good catholic, when really she couldn't claim to be one. She still had her faith, which she did neglect for a while after that horrible time in the train crash. But, how could she say she was a good catholic, when she had cheated on her previous husband?  
  
When you think you've had too much of this life to hang on.  
  
Tess turned the corner. Why was she always the one to tell people off? To criticise? Why couldn't she have fun once in a while? Because she was a staff nurse. It was a boring, demanding, and not a very pleasant job. She loved nursing but this wasn't the best type. She had a loving husband, but she felt like something was missing. She had to support him all the time, and she just felt like her life was empty. She felt like her life had no purpose, other than to be that boring woman who shouts.  
  
Well, everybody hurts sometimes,  
  
Charlie tapped his fingers on the desk. Had he done the right thing, resigning? He was sure he had. He was so angry with Jim, and the people upstairs. He wished people listened to him. His opinion obviously wasn't valued. Would things go all right in Canada, with Dan? He didn't particularly like Dan much still, probably because he associated him with Baz, and the crash. Charlie frowned, he missed Baz. She had been there for so long, yet they were so happy. Charlie was so miserable, and fed up with his life.  
  
Everybody cries. And everybody hurts sometimes.  
  
Claire put the flowers down on Keith's grave. She felt responsible for his death. He spent the last few months of his life chasing her around. She hadn't loved him, not in the end. But it didn't stop her feeling responsible. She felt responsible for a lot. Nikki blamed her for telling Roxy she was pregnant. Now Nikki was lying in hospital. Why did things happen to the people she cared about?  
  
And everybody hurts sometimes. So, hold on, hold on.  
  
Lara sat on the bench, and inhaled her cigarette deeply. She then did something, which she did quite a lot - dwelling on the past. She knew it was silly as you can't change the past, but she couldn't get over everything, without thinking about it. Her life had been brilliant until she came to Holby. She had an adventurous life, but with no major casualties. When she came to Holby, she met Patrick. She loved him, almost straight away. She was certain he was her true love, and they would be happy together. But then he died, so soon after they met. She was miserably for a while after that. Then DCI Collier tried to rape her, and she hit him on the head, and he later died. She spent time in prison, before eventually being cleared. There was a humiliating period at work where she had to be supervised. She had a brief fling with Luke, but that didn't mean much, they were just good friends. There was that time in the caves, that was probably the worst experience of her lives. And when Harry tried to kiss her, that was very wrong. Harry had supported her, especially when she had nowhere to go. She had then met Simon, and things didn't go very well for long. Tally tried to ruin their relationship, and then she found out Simon was taking drugs. And then finally she was held hostage, and had to watch her friend being thrown off a building, and could do nothing about it. People thought she was so strong, because she didn't try to kill herself, or have a mental breakdown, or take drugs. But she wasn't strong, she was just hurting inside. And she couldn't tell anyone about it.  
  
Hold on, hold on. Hold on, hold on. Hold on, hold on.  
  
Luke drove towards the inquest, preparing his speech. How could he answer honestly? He didn't even know what happened. He knew he didn't mean to shoot the man, that was the reason he hadn't given him the drugs - he was trying not to kill him, trying to save him. Why couldn't he just act like a normal paramedic, why did he have to try and be different? Because he was Luke Warren, ex footballer, who was too big for his boots. Why was he all alone, in this miserable world.  
  
Everybody hurts. You are not alone. 


End file.
